A Life Given
by edocelestialdragon
Summary: The final moments of the battle against Zeref has come forth. At what cost though? A bright light shines through the sky above Magnolia and a familiar smile disappears into the stars.


*********** WARNING BEFOREHAND: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO A CERTAIN POINT OF THE MANGA ABOUT NATSU, DO NOT READ FOR POTENTIAL SPOILERS. ALSO THIS HAS SOME SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT CHAPTER; 526.***************************

 **CHARACTERS:** Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia  
 **RATED:** T  
 **SUMMARY:** The final moments of the battle against Zeref has come forth. At what cost though? A bright light shines through the sky above Magnolia and a familiar smile disappears into the stars.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have always wondered what would happen at the final moments of the manga after Zeref is defeated. We all know what will possibly happen to Natsu if Zeref perishes. This is my take on the end results.

" _ **To obtain, something of equal value must be lost"**_

– Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist

 _(LOL I know I'm using a quote from another anime, but really it has a meaning in this fic)_

Even from a distance you could hear the sound of magic and feel the power that is radiating from the Fairy Tail guild or what was left of it. Wizards watched from a distance as clash after clash echoed throughout the broken streets of Magnolia. Those who were injured were a further distance away getting treated while those still ready for battle stood close to keep whatever stray dark mage from getting to the ones that were injured.

Although their bodies were prepared for battle, their minds were on something else. The final battle. A battle that has been long waiting to happen. A battle against a master and his demon.

A battle of two brothers.

August has fallen to the hand of Gildarts. The final member of the Spriggan 12 was finally defeated. After a hard battle, the strongest mage of Fairy Tail had taken down the leader of Zeref's trusted 12. Although without the help of Cana, his daughter, Gildarts would've easily been taken down by the leader of the Spriggan 12. The two fought valiantly and had won but with the price of injuries.

The two stood by the sides of their guild members as they looked over to where their guild once stood. Where darkness clashed with flames of the heart.

The only members missing from the many that stood around each other were the four that meant the most to the pink haired dragon slayer.

Erza stood at the ready to take Natsu's place, but restrained herself. This was his fight. His fight to be won.

Gray stood stoically near her watching the movements of the two men before him. Although they were a distance away, Gray knew that the team they formed those years ago would stand at the ready for when their companion needed help.

One thing ran through his mind though. Something that Natsu wouldn't like. Something that Gray knew he _had_ to do if things went that way.

Happy stood by Lucy's side with tears in his eyes, cheering Natsu on silently. He had a firm grip on Lucy's boot as he watched his best friend clash once more with the dark mage.

And finally, the one who seemed to have meant the most to him. The one who always believed in him. She stood there with tears in her eyes that matched that of Happy's. She watched her best friend fight for their future. Fight for their guild. For their family.

 _I believe in Natsu. I always have_ , she thought as she watched him fly backwards from a hit Zeref threw at him. She watched as he hit Fairy Hills hard destroying the home of the many women who she considered friends. Considered family.

 _I believe that he can make it out of this alive_ , her mind was only on him. Natsu. _He's not going to die. He is going to live. He is going to be happy and be with us. Be with Fairy Tail_.

But in the back of her mind, she knew that that might not be true. They knew nothing of E.N.D other than what Happy had found out. They knew nothing of a way to prevent Natsu from dying just as Zeref dies if that comes to it. They knew nothing and it hurt her so much. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to keep him safe.

She wanted to tell him what happened to Aquarius. She wanted to tell him how she sacrificed her longest friend to protect her family.

She wanted to a have future with him, with happy, and with the guild.

She wanted Natsu to live. To live a long life, a long and happy life.

With her.

Just as she shook her head from her thoughts, Lucy's eyes widen when she saw what was happening. Darkness surrounded the guild. A darkness that sent shivers of fear down their bodies. A darkness that froze them. Lucy watched as Zeref smirked as he lifted Natsu by his shirt with one hand while they were in the sky. She watched as Zeref looked at him with eyes ready for a finale.

 _No!_ Lucy thought as she felt heat on her body.

She looked at herself and saw that she was glowing. Not a bright glow, but a soft glow that only she could notice. She looked at her other friends who still stood frozen beside her before turning her eyes to the two that weren't paying attention to her.

Lucy moved quickly. If she ran fast, she would get to them before anything. With tears in her eyes, Lucy watched as Zeref threw Natsu down to the ground creating a deep crater where Fairy Tail once stood. Lucy looked at his hand and her eyes widen further. The magic resonating from his hand was so powerful. Her eyes moved to Natsu who was no longer in his demon form but just how he was.

Her Natsu.

She ran and ran and jumped just as the magic was released from Zeref's hand. Her keys shone brightly shooting a beam of white light towards the dark mage.

The last thing Lucy heard was the screams of pain and agony and a blinding light.

x-x-x-x

 _ **Levy's POV**_

My eyes widen as I saw a bright light shine through the cloud of darkness that covered the remains of Fairy Tail guild. It was a warm light. A light that felt familiar in a way, but I couldn't figure out in what familiar way.

Gajeel covered my eyes quickly as the light was rushing towards the entire city. Everyone around us covered their eyes as well.

The darkness disappeared as the light blinded all of us even with the shield on our eyes. And in the echoes of the wind, we heard two screams.

A scream of pure agony and a scream of pure sadness.

I opened my eyes when I felt the warmth of the light disappearing. I looked up to see Gajeel staring at the distance where the guild was at. The look in his face was something I did not want to see.

"No," I said.

Gajeel looked at me and just his eyes proved something I wish was not true.

Someone of our guild was gone.

But who?

 _ **-END OF LEVY'S POV-**_

x-x-x-

Natsu groaned as he moved slightly. His eyes opened slowly. He looked around him and it was night.

 _Night?_ He thought surprisingly as he sat up quickly. It wasn't night when he was fighting. Yes there was darkness, but he knew that it was still day when he was fighting.

Natsu looked around quickly to see where Zeref was, but was only met with the figures of Erza, Gray, and Happy. The three stood in front of a bright light that shot from the ground where Fairy Tail once stood towards the starry sky.

Happy was the first to turn to him. Natsu looked at the eyes of his best friend. His fur was tear stained, but the tears in his eyes were fresh. He looked at Erza and Gray and just like Happy there were fresh tears running down their face.

That's when he noticed it. A whiff of the air around him. A familiar scent. A scent that always seemed to calm him down. A scent that plagued his dreams whenever he wasn't around her.

Her scent.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed.

The three stiffened at the sound of her name. Natsu furrowed his brows at the motion. His nose followed the scent of Lucy's and it led towards the light. Natsu stood up but Happy was quick to block him.

"No Natsu…" Happy hiccupped looking at his best friend.

"Happy, get out of my way," Natsu looked at him with angered eyes.

"I…I ca…I can't."

Natsu was weak from fighting, but it didn't stop him from brushing the blue exceed aside. Happy gripped onto his ripped vest. "Please Natsu….Don't look."

"Don't look at what?" Natsu asked before his eyes laid upon what was inside the light. His eyes widen with fear when he saw her.

Or what was left of her.

Lucy was laid in the light, but wasn't whole. Her body slowly disappearing with the light shining up into the sky. Around her stood her keys, but Natsu realized that someone was missing.

"Luce…" his voice broke as he walked into the light not caring if anything were to happen to him.

Lucy looked at him with a smile. "You're okay."

Natsu kneeled next to her and lifted her up. With nearly half of her body disappearing into the light, she was lighter than a feather. The tears were running down his face as he held onto her tightly. He leaned into her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Hey, it's okay," Lucy said softly.

Natsu shook his head before looking at her. "It's not okay! What's happening to you?!"

"A price for saving you," Loke answered. Natsu looked up at the orange haired man who was in tears. "A price for protecting you and breaking whatever curse Zeref had on you."

"It was worth it."

"No it wasn't, Luce!" Natsu cried, "You shouldn't have done that! You should've just stayed away! You should've listened to everyone and stayed away!"

Lucy smiled at him. Her hand that held her guild mark brushed against his cheek. Natsu leaned into her touch. His tears falling onto her arm. "Yes it was worth it, Natsu," Lucy made him look at her, "It was worth saving you, because our guild won't be the same without you."

"It won't be the same without you, Lucy!" Happy screamed from the outside of the light.

Lucy turned to her friends who were on the other side of the light. Tears fell down her eyes as she saw the rest of the guild gathered around them. Tears were streaming down each face. Every face that Lucy was making sure to remember.

"Luce…We need you," Natsu cried more, "I _need_ you."

"I will always be with you, Natsu," Lucy said as she felt her body disappearing more. She started hearing the cracks of her contracts.

First to go was little Plue, then Lyra, and then Horologium. Soon it will be the rest of her keys.

"No matter what, I will always be with you."

Natsu leaned down and kissed her softly. Natsu tried to remember her lips on his. Remember her smell. Remember everything of her.

And what felt like seconds, she was gone.

The light that was shining down on Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia was gone.

And so was she.

The nine zodiacs stood looking up at the stars as the light disappeared into the night sky. Everyone of Fairy Tail with tears in their eyes lifted their hands in the Fairy Tail salute in salute to their fallen sister.

There just above where the Fairy Tail guild once stood was a new constellation.

" _I love you,"_ echoed through the sky into the pink haired dragon slayer's ears.

He looked up with sullen eyes at the new constellation and whispered.

"I love you too."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was just a small project I did while I was editing chapters for Enter the Child of Fire and Stars. I really don't want anyone to die at the end of Fairy Tail. I want Zeref to be gone, but I also don't want Natsu to be gone. Zeref has been wanting to die for awhile now, but I don't want him to take Natsu with him. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Xo, K


End file.
